The Sing Along Event
by MajinCammy
Summary: Arizona gets thrown through the windshield instead of Callie


Title: The Sing Along Event

Pairing: Arizona/Callie

Rating: R

Summary: Arizona gets tossed through the windshield instead of Callie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less.

A/N: This is pretty much a fanfic where the writer is on crack. I doubt it makes much sense, but you can't blame a girl for trying. It's called The Sing Along Event because Disney has a series of karaoke videos, which is fitting. :p Please comment, cause I love comments. They make the world go round!

I can't believe how sweet Calliope can be sometimes. I know things have been a little rough lately, since Mark and I have been at each other's throats. It's hard for me, sometimes, to accept that he's known Calliope longer and has this great insight with her. I know they are only friends and that neither of them wants more than that, but sometimes, I feel invisible when I want to be so much more for Calliope. I want to be her everything. That's why I was so happy when she invited me to this bed and breakfast. An entire weekend for Calliope and I to celebrate each other and the tiny human she's growing. I start bouncing in my seat and I see her grinning at me from the corner of her eyes. She turns back to the road while shaking her head. I can't help it if I'm a ball of energy. I'm sex deprived and I ate like a pound of candy before we got on the road.

I sigh and glance at my Calliope as she sings along with the radio, her hands at ten and two on the steering wheel. She's only driving like that because of the baby which tickles me inside. As if keeping your hands there really makes you a better driver. I really should have fought harder to drive today, but she said this was her treat and I shouldn't have to do anything and my heart just melted. How could I have possibly said no to that?

I smile shyly and reach over to gently caress her cheek. "Thank you again, Calliope." She just turns and winks at me and the butterflies burst into flight in my belly and I can't help but giggle. She offers me a smug laugh and then goes back to singing along with the radio. For a moment, I feel content, loved and wanted, but soon that is shattered with the sharp ding of her phone getting a text message.

"Can you get that for me, Babe? I'm pretty busy with all the driving over here." She smiles at me and I can't help but return a smile to her as I reach for her bag and pull out her cell phone. I drop her back at my feet and look to see who the message is from. Mark. Of course it would be Mark. Why should I even have ten minutes alone with Calliope?

"It's Mark," I mutter under my breath and then toss the phone in the back seat.

She turns to glare at me, her eyes accusingly wide at the action I just took. I cross my arms over my chest and raise my chin while looking out the front window. "I suppose ten minutes was far too long for Mark to go without talking to you, huh?"

"Arizona," she deadpans at me. "This is jealousy. I thought you were over this."

"Well, can you blame me? I mean, he gets far more of you than I do. The straight you, the catholic you, the you that loves baby showers. But me? I only get the gay you and barely that lately, since you feel too fat to let me even touch you."

"Can you just get the phone and tell me what he wants? What if it's an emergency?"

"Oh, would you like that Callie? Should we just turn around now and head back? I mean, maybe we should just pick him up and take him with us, since I doubt I'll be able to have any alone time with you." I take off my seatbelt and toss it over my shoulder in anger while stretching myself between our seats to each the phone. While grab at it, there are two more dings, indicating even more messages. I flop back into the seat holding her phone in front of me.

"What do you want me to do, Arizona? I'm trying my hardest to make this work for everyone. I'm trying to make you happy, make Mark happy, and make the tiny human growing inside me happy! Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it!" Calliope is practically yelling at me while she slams her right hand against the steering wheel.

I start to feel the familiar sting of tears at the corner of my eyes. I've been crying far too often lately. I turn and look straight ahead, not really seeing any of the trees passing outside. Why doesn't she understand how I feel and why I feel this way? Am I not showing her how much I love her enough? Is saying it every day, despite her not saying it back, not enough? Is she still scared that I'm going to leave her? Doesn't she realize I can't even fathom a day without her in my life? I want commitment. I want rings. I want her to marry me.

_Holy shit. I want her to __**marry**__ me._

I turn to Calliope and offer her the brightest smile I can manage. "Marry me."

She turns toward me for a moment and scoffs. She shakes her head and turns back toward the road while mumbling something softly in Spanish. I can't quite make it out, not that I would even know what she said.

"I'm serious, Calliope. I want commitment. I want rings. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I want that with you." I'm smiling brightly at her, gripping the phone as though it were my lifeline to this moment. She's staring back at me, confusion evident on her face before a series of emotions all pull at her. She's about to say something, but she suddenly looks forward with a gasp. I turn my eyes to see what she's gasping at just in time to see truck in front of us.

White, hot, pain flashes throughout my body. For a moment I feel nothing, but that passes quickly as my body wheezes and fights to take air in. I feel everything. And in everything I'm feeling, I feel pure, unadulterated pain. I hear muffled sounds buzzing around me, but the curious thing I see is in front of me. Part of the woods surrounding me has become a cartoon, with bright greens as the trees and sky is a bright shade of pink. It makes me want to smile, but it's too painful. I love pink.

I notice movement and there I am, in all my cartoony Disney glory. I'm dressed as a princess and I feel myself swoon, though I'm not sure why. I concentrate on what I'm looking at. My hair is curled around my face and a small tiara sits atop my head. The gown I'm wearing is dark blue and it seems to make my eyes glow. My cartoon self giggles and leans forward slightly while waving at me and then suddenly starts bouncing around.

"The wonderful thing about tiggers  
>Is tiggers are wonderful things!<br>Their tops are made out of rubber  
>Their bottoms are made out of springs!<br>They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
>Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!<br>But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is  
>I'm the only one!" [.comwatch?v=dJFyz73MRcg]

_What?_ Okay, I'm confused, but I'm also giggling. My dad used to sing that song to Danny and I, when were little kids. We were obsessed with Pooh-land, but I have to admit, watching myself as a cartoon being bouncy, trouncy, flouncy and pouncy is pretty disturbing.

Callie's PoV

BOOOOSH! My head and arms collide with the airbag and I push myself back in the seat. "What the hell..?" I blink several times, trying to figure out what happened. Okay, car accident, that's not good. Where the hell did that truck come from?

Arizona asked me to marry her.

Arizona **asked **me to _marry _her.

Arizona.

I frantically look to the passenger seat and realize its empty, save for a few shards of glass. Oh my god. "Arizona..? Arizona!" It takes me a moment, but I realize that the windshield is shattered and Arizona's feet are all I can see on the dashboard. It reminds me of when the house falls on the wicked witch of the east and all you can see are her feet sticking out from under the house. I hear wheezing coming from outside the glass and I quickly jump out of the car. "ARIZONA!" I run over to her and see my phone still grasped in her hand. I can't stop the tears from pouring out of my eyes as I take the phone from her and dial for help. I have to disconnect myself from this until she's safe. Disconnect; don't think of her as Arizona, I can't do this... I have to do this.

I quickly dial 911 and tell the operator our approximate location. As I'm still on the phone, I'm blurting out the medical issues I can already see that need to be addressed. The operator is asking me to clarify what I'm saying, so I explain that I'm a doctor and she patches me directly through to the ambulance that is on route. Three minutes is what they tell me after I finish.

Three minutes might be too late. Three minutes to watch the woman that I love die. I lean down to her, careful to not touch her until the ambulance arrives, I don't want to make things worse, and I whisper softly to her, "You need to hang on so I can answer your question."

Arizona coughs rather violently and I hear a soft wheeze as she takes a breath in to say something. "..o-out of springs… They're b-bouncy, trouncy, flou~ncy…" Her voice trails off in a gasp. I have no idea what she's talking about and trying my damnedest just to hold myself together. I quickly call the hospital and ask for Dr. Bailey. I explain the situation to her while I'm waiting for the ambulance. She tells me to get into the ambulance and not to worry. She says everyone will be waiting to take care of Arizona.

How can I not worry?

General PoV

Callie pushes the door to the ambulance open just as it stops. As she expected, the most important doctors she knows are standing around waiting for them to arrive. She updates them on Arizona's condition as Mark, Derek and Owen pull the stretcher out of the ambulance. Everyone is working furiously over the broken body.

"Calliope?" The word is spoken softly and followed by a bloody cough. Callie breaks her way to get into Arizona's line of sight and smiles down at her. "I'm here, Arizona."

"Calliope means music." She sputters out another weird sentence and Callie looks up at Derek just as a spurt of blood from Arizona's head reaches his lab coat. He looks up at Callie and then back to the team. "Okay, let's move people," he says and they all wheel Arizona into the hospital, Callie trailing behind them feeling lost and alone, despite Mark patting her back.

Arizona's PoV

I'm awake and in pain and I see my doctor friends surrounding me. It's kind of strange, but funny, my entire world is turning into a cartoon. Bailey's lips are so plump and painted bright red. I smile at Bailey and she smiles back at me. It's then that I see them. They're dancing around Bailey's head, small pink elephants. Bailey's face then becomes stern and a blink several times before she starts singing to me.

"Pink elephants ev'rywhere  
>Look out! Look out!<br>They're walking around the bed  
>On their head<br>Clippety cloppety  
>Arrayed in braid<br>Pink elephants on parade" [.com/watch?v=944cPciN-kw]

She picks up the elephant that is on her head and throws him into her mouth and starts chewing him up. I wonder if he tasted good. What do elephants taste like anyway? And these are pink elephants? Is that a bubble gum flavor or like pink lemonade? Suddenly it strikes me that this song is from a Disney movie I love, Dumbo. "I'm afraid n-need your aid; Pink elephants on parade," I whisper to Bailey and giggle, but it sounds like a strangled cry of pain. I watch as Bailey glances up at the other doctors who all stopped working for just a moment as I spoke. The moment ends quickly with all of them bursting into action.

The elephants have definitely made a parade. They are marching around all the doctors. I see Derek, he's hovering over me. And I know Bailey is to my left, next to Karev. I giggle as Karev swats at a pesky pink elephant that keeps poking at his shoulder. Teddy grabs one of the elephants by its trunk and blows into it and it suddenly bursts in size, it's as tall as she is now! The elephant is standing in front of her, it bows and then she takes its hands and they start dancing. Cristina elbows the elephant dancing with Teddy and it pops away, leaving a misty pink smoke. Teddy pouts before turning back to me.

"Calliii…" My voice sounds hoarse and I'm having trouble moving, but I want to see Calliope.

"Let's keep her still please," Derek commands. His hair is so wavy and inky black. I watch him glance at Meredith and nod. She motions for Callie to come over and then steps back. Callie moves into my line of sight and I can't help but stare at her. Her hair has a bright pink flower in it and the petals sway slightly as though there were a breeze in the room. She bats her eyes prettily as two elephants fly over to her and sit on her shoulder. She pulls out a pitch pipe and blows on it creating a steady note. The elephants sing the note and then she does. Once satisfied, she reaches out and brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear and starts singing.

"I'll be your candle on the water  
>My love for you will always burn<br>I know you're lost and drifting  
>But the clouds are lifting<br>Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn"

I'm crying and I can't get over how pretty Callie is as a cartoon. Her smile is breathtaking and her hand reaches out to gently caress my cheek. Her brown eyes seem to soften as she tilts her head. Her voice is heavenly and as she sings to me I'm not feeling any pain. I only feel the love that is radiating from her, this glowing white light that surrounds her.

"I'll be your candle on the water  
>'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright<br>My soul is there beside you  
>Let this candle guide you<br>Soon you'll see a golden stream of light  
>A cold and friendless tide has found you<br>Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
>I'll paint a ray of hope around you<br>Circling in the air  
>Lighted by a prayer<p>

I'll be your candle on the water  
>This flame inside of me will grow<br>Keep holding on you'll make it  
>Here's my hand so take it<br>Look for me reaching out to show  
>As sure as rivers flow<br>I'll never let you go  
>I'll never let you go<br>I'll never let you go..." [.com/watch?v=964k9GT7g4c]

She leans down and kisses me softly.

"Okay! Let's get to the OR now." I hear the chief bellows and I see steam coming out of his ears. He pushes Callie away from as the team starts pulling me away from her. I try to reach out for her and watch her do the same. They move me into the elevator and she steps into my line of sight. I can see her crying and right as the elevator doors are closing, I see Mark step up behind her and wrap his arms around her. The white glow that surrounded her dissipates in a soft puff of smoke. I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks.

General PoV

"She asked me to marry her and the truck came out of nowhere."

Callie absently felt Mark's arms around her and she broke. She curled into him and all her tears feel like waterfalls from her eyes. She was gripping him so tightly that he was having trouble breathing. He didn't complain though, he just held onto her.

"So, Blondie finally decided to pop the question, huh?" Mark leaned his cheek against Callie's head, the two of them swaying slightly in the hallway as people ran hurriedly around them.

Callie suddenly felt angry and pushed away from him and punched his chest. "Yes! Because you're everywhere and she wants to feel seen! Seriously, Mark. You need to back off. You need to give us space to be a couple. I mean, we weren't even gone for ten minutes and you were reaching out to me. I know we're best friends and I love you and yes, you're the father, but Arizona is my love. She is my partner. She is my child's mother. You will always have access to your child, Mark, but if you ruin my relationship by being overbearing, I will break you. I need to make Arizona my priority and I've never felt that more than right now." She turned from him and shook her head as she headed off to the gallery to watch over Arizona.

Mark kept in step with Callie as he processed everything she said. He nodded and croaked out a soft ok. "I'll try, but I'm the father. You both can't just push me aside."

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that no one is pushing you out except yourself? Arizona knows you're the father, _trust me,_ she knows. The whole damn hospital knows! She would never keep you from our child, but legally, she is nothing. This is insanely hard for her. If something were to happen to me, she would have no claim on the child and only our word that you would keep her in its life. Could you imagine if you were in that situation? So please, offer her some fucking respect." Callie slammed the doors to the gallery opened and sat in the front row, watching the proceedings below with bated breath. She never took her eyes away from Arizona's broken form, even as Mark sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," was all that Mark offered as she sat next to her. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed gently as Callie continued to cry. "She'll make it. Robbins is a fighter. And she wants to be around to see our baby." He sighed as Callie only nodded and then turned to watch the operation below.

Arizona's PoV

Wow, cartoonland is beautiful. Arizona was lying on her back on a carpet of green grass in the middle of a forest. There were beautiful pink and yellow flowers blooming around the large clearing she was resting in the middle of. She was staring up at the pink sky and the rainbow that streaked across it. She giggled as the rainbow started raining skittles. "I guess that's why they use the slogan, _Taste the Rainbow_." She grabbed a red one and popped it into her mouth and licked her lips at the taste. It was then that she heard a soft _whoosing_ sound. She sat up and looked around, her eyes widening as a unicorn stepped into view. It was really beautiful, pure white in color, with large wings at its side and a huge horn on its head. Wait, wings? Is it still a unicorn if it has wings?

She stood up and walked toward the animal carefully, so to not spook it. It eyed her carefully and then nodded its head. She took that as a sign that it was friendly and she gently reached out and started to stroke its muzzle. As she stood there, a bunch of bright butterflies flew around them, each glowing a neon color as the flittered around. "I freakin' love Cartoonville!"

The unicorn nodded to its back. "Hop on!"

Arizona jumped and tilted her head at the unicorn. "You can talk?"

"I thought all animals in cartoons can talk? Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh, good point." Arizona just nodded and did as she was told. The unicorn sat down to make it easier for her to get on. Once she was situated on its back, it stood up and took off flying. Arizona gripped its neck and held on tightly. "Where are we going?"

"To Joe's!"

It was then that Arizona saw the hospital. It looked just the same, despite being a drawn version. The unicorn slowly flew into the cartoon version of Joe's. Arizona giggled as she looked around and saw all her friends were there. Teddy, who was wearing a strapless dark green gown, was sitting next to Cristina. Cristina was wearing a jester costume. The left side of the poofy shirt was black with white diamonds and right side was white, whereas the left side of the tights was white with black diamonds and the right side was black. Next to Cristina were three pigeons and all five were in a deep discussion about the finer points of cardiac massage. The sight was a little unsettling.

Owen was dressed like a toy soldier and Henry was dressed as a cowboy. They were sitting at the next table while comparing their guns. Every few minutes, one of them would yell, "BANG!" and then they would giggle at each other.

Meredith was wearing a pirate wench costume and dancing with Derek, who looked rather debonair in a swashbuckler's outfit. He had a parrot on his shoulder that kept squawking, "Brain bleed! Get the bleeder!"

Bailey was swimming in a large white Styrofoam cup which was filled with a pink milkshake. "Strawberry, my favorite," she cheered as she dunked her head under the liquid and then shot up, spitting some of the milkshake from her lips. "Mmmm!" Eli was swimming with her and splashed her and she just opened her mouth drinking whatever landed in her mouth.

Lexie was dressed in a purple dress; her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a red ribbon holding it up. She was standing next to Mark, who was obviously dressed as Hercules. He had a gold chest piece on with a blue cloak and a pretty leather skirt. Arizona had to hold back her guffaw.

Lucy was standing next to the dance floor in a beautiful yellow gown. Her hair was done in an up do and she had large yellow earrings. It took Arizona a moment, but she realized Lucy was dressed as Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. Lucy reached out and took a paw that was offered to her and that was when Arizona had a giggle fit. Karev, her protégé, was dressed as the beast, including furry eye brows, a goatee and even a furry tail. She watched as they started dancing together to the left of Meredith and Derek.

Arizona hopped off the unicorn and he suddenly disappeared as Joe appeared behind the counter. She waved at him and he nodded toward the door. Arizona lost the air in her lungs. Calliope had just entered the bar. She was dressed in a beautiful sleeveless white gown. Her short hair was primped and she had some very subtle make up on. She looked breathtakingly stunning and all Arizona wanted to do was walk over there and kiss her. Callie headed toward the bar and sat down, glancing up at Arizona.

Joe tapped Arizona's shoulder and smiled at her as he placed a shot glass in front of her. It was filled with a bright purple liquid and it practically glowed. Joe then stood tall and clapped his hands. All the people in the bar found their significant others and held hands. They started to dance as music began to play and Joe crooned a softly.

"There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl"

Arizona blushed brightly and turned away from the brown eyes watching her. She watched as Derek dipped Meredith and kissed her gently before they started to sway to the music again. He spun her around and she laughed. They both looked so happy.

"Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you, too  
>There is one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl"

At this point, Eli lifted Bailey over his head with arm and twirled around before lowering her back to the ground. As he did so, he wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her. She seemed to kiss back and lowered her hands to his rump and gently squeezed. Arizona squeaked and quickly looked away. She glanced at Callie who seemed to be delighted at what she saw.

"Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl"

Arizona turned back to the show on the dance floor. Cristina had climbed onto Owen's back and they were spinning around. Cristina then slid down Owen's back, her hand sensuously following his leg. The whole scene looked ridiculous to Arizona. Watching a jester dancing with a toy solider just made her giggle. Cristina spun herself around to Owen's front and he leaned in and kissed her.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl"<p>

Henry and Teddy were swaying together to the music. Henry's hand kept sliding down Teddy's back and she kept pushing it back up. They were grinning at each other and she kept shaking her head. He leaned into kiss her and she turned her head at the last moment so his lips graced her cheek. He chuckled and raised his hand slightly while he mumbled, "Come on!"

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl"<p>

Karev looked dashing as he led Lucy expertly around the dance floor. They managed to avoid the other couples and looked as though they were meant to be together and dancing to that particular song. He raised his hand to gently caress Lucy's cheek and then drew her into him and kissed her. It was fierce and Arizona had to look away, embarrassed to be watching such an intimate kiss.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl"<p>

Mark was gripping Lexie close to him and she had her arms around his shoulders. He leaned into her and gently nuzzled his nose against her cheek. She leaned into his touch; eyes closed moving her nose along his cheek as well. Eventually their lips met in a soft kiss.

Callie shook her head slightly and then walked into the bathroom. Arizona quickly followed. She smiled as she watched Callie's reaction from the mirror they were both facing. "Calliope…" She stepped forward and smiled brightly at Callie and reached out so that he hand gently caressed the soft swell of her belly bump. Callie looked up at Arizona and whispered, "I love you." And then Callie snaked her left hand behind Arizona's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl" [.comwatch?v=tXmLRHnoSAs]

General PoV

Arizona was wheeled into a room in the ICU. The surgeries had been successful, but no one was sure when or if she would ever wake up. There was a fair amount of damage to many of her organs, especially her brain, but the doctors, her friends, worked tirelessly to save her. She looked beaten, battered and bruised. There was a cap of gauze over her head and the steady beep of the heart monitor let everyone know she was at least alive.

Callie felt broken as she was lead into the room by Mark. She sat down next to the bed and gently took Arizona's hand into her own. She hadn't even noticed the marks on her wrists before; she must have gotten them from the air bag. Mark had sutured up the small laceration on her face earlier and she had cleaned herself up. Arizona had been in surgery for over fourteen hours and somehow, she didn't bleed out and all her injuries were taken care of. She had no idea how she would ever thank all her friends that worked so hard to save the love of her life.

"Please, give me some time to be alone with her."

Mark nodded his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. He pulled Kepner aside and told her that Callie wanted some time alone with Arizona and she nodded. She said she'd only go in when necessary, since she was monitoring Arizona.

Arizona's PoV

Pain, but at least it was muted. She was lying in the beautiful field again, surrounded by butterflies, pink flowers and a beautiful rainbow in her pink sky. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a white tank top and a pair of pink shorts. She felt like a little girl in a land of make believe.

"I'm sorry, Arizona." She had to strain for a moment, but realized the disembodied voice was one she loved so much. Her Calliope. "You were right. I let Mark take up to much of my time. I let him take too much of our time together. I won't do that anymore. I talked to him. He's still the father," she scoffed and then raised Arizona's hand to her lips. Arizona could feel wetness against Callie's face; she was crying and the thought of Callie in such sadness broke her heart. "He is, but he's not in a relationship with us. I won't let you think that again."

Arizona turned and saw Callie sitting next to her, holding her hand in the beautiful meadow. She was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of black jeans. Callie picked one of the pink flowers and handed it to Arizona. She smiled and smelled it and then put it behind her ear with her free hand. "I've been thinking a lot about what you asked me, Arizona, before all of this." Callie reached out and gently caressed Arizona's cheek.

"Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?" [.com/watch?v=x5Cbi_u_aLQ]

"I'm with you, Arizona. I love you. I'm sorry I haven't said it enough lately, but as a wise woman once said to me, I will spend the rest of my life telling you so that you believe it if you'll let me." She smiled to herself, remembering Arizona's words. "I love you, so please wake up. I need you in my life. Our child needs you in their life." Callie was crying and she leaned her head against the bed, holding Arizona's hand in hers above her head.

General PoV

Mark watched from outside of the ICU room as his best friend broke down. He had been so insecure of Robbins taking his place, he almost cost his best friend her relationship. He was angry at how blind and selfish he had been. He lowered his head, surprised that he was crying. Crying for Robbins, of all people, he couldn't believe it. She better wake up. He wasn't sure how Callie would survive if she didn't.

He had wandered off to find some food and a couple bottles of water. He settled on the Chinese place next to Joes and was heading back to see if he could get Callie to eat. He'd left her alone for three hours, but the nursing staff knew to page him if there was some kind of a change in Robbins condition. He had received no word of any change.

"Hey Callie, I brought some food. I know you haven't eaten in a long while and we need to make sure we feed that baby. Robbins would be pretty peeved at me if I let her wake up only to find out you weren't taking care of yourself." He pulled the tray over and put the food on it and then touched her shoulder.

She looked up and nodded at him. "Thank you, Mark."

"Seriously, Cal, don't be so worried. Robbins always says she grew up with a weird name so she learned how to kick some ass a young age. She's scrappy and totally in love with you. There's no way she'd let go of you."

Callie smiled and nodded, leaning back and rubbing her belly bump absently with her left hand. "You're right. And she loves our baby. This baby is going to have three amazing doctors as parents and it's going to be so loved. Arizona needs to be a part of that." Callie was watching Arizona with adoring eyes. "She'll live for me, because I love her."

Mark couldn't help but smile to himself and he nodded and walked back out of the room, leaving Callie to eat and sit with Arizona.

Arizona's PoV

I smell something good. God, it's that little Chinese place next to Joe's. I'm so hungry and tired. She lost her train of consciousness and ended up back in a desert, next to a small watering hole. "Oooh, I remember this place, it's from the Lion King."

"RAWR!" Arizona nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around and saw the cartoon Callie, wearing the silliest lion costume she had ever seen. After calming herself she giggled helplessly. "You are such a goof."

"I know." Callie nodded and reached to Arizona, pulling her into her arms. "You need to wake up, you know. You can't stay here forever. I know it's pretty and totally your style, but you can't stay. I love you too much." She grabbed Arizona's hand and placed it on her swollen belly. "He or she needs to meet you."

Arizona was crying already, "I want to wake up, but I'm scared. I'm scared I've given up to many pieces of myself to you. I'm scared you will break me. I'm scared I could break you again and I don't want to ever do that! I love you, Callie."

Callie smiled and leaned in to gently nuzzle Arizona's neck. "I love you too. We've already given each other our hearts. I need you to wake up so I can breathe. I don't want to imagine living in a world without you."

Arizona opens her mouth to say something, but suddenly hears music in the background and her thoughts become a song, so she doesn't hold back, she just sings to her Calliope.

"In a perfect world  
>One we've never known<br>We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
>We'll create our own<br>I may not be brave or strong or smart  
>But somewhere in my secret heart<p>

I know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere I go  
>I'm home<br>If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way"<p>

Callie is overcome with emotion and wraps her arms around Arizona. She continues the next verse, whispering it lovingly into Arizona's ear.

"I was so afraid  
>Now I realize<br>Love is never wrong  
>And so it never dies<p>

There's a perfect world  
>Shining in your eyes<p>

And if only they could feel it too  
>The happiness I feel with you<p>

They'd know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere we go  
>We're home<br>If we are there together" [.com/watch?v=5XhufW7-c_k]

"Calliope, I love you. Okay, I'm coming home to you."

General PoV

Callie had finished her food and felt a little better. She mainly felt better because the baby had stopped tossing now that she had eating. She was so thankful that Mark took the time to get the food, because the baby was definitely hungry. There was still a tightness in her chest that wouldn't disappear. It would only disappear when Arizona was finally awake and she knew without a doubt that she would be okay.

"I need you to come home to me, Arizona. I miss your beautiful blue eyes." Callie was about to take her hand away from Arizona's when she felt a twitch. Her head started beating in double time as she watched Arizona's fingers as they twitched again. Arizona then gave out a hoarse groan and Callie nearly leapt out of her skin.

"Arizona!" Oh my… Arizona!" Callie was crying again as she watched Arizona struggle to open her eyes. It took a few moments, but she opened them and smiled at Callie. "C-Chines~se smell… good." Callie was laughing in joy and had to force herself to calm down as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Arizona's lips. Arizona's tongue darted out and licked her lips slowly. "Tas-te good… too." She managed a small smile and Callie had the decency to blush. She grabbed her bottle of water and poured it into a nearby cup and dropped a straw into it. She lowered the straw to Arizona's lips and watched as Arizona took a healthy gulp.

"N-need to lay of-f… Dis~ney films…"

Callie raised a brow at that comment. She was totally elated that Arizona was not only awake, she totally seemed like herself. It amazed Callie that after all the damage she saw that her friends were able to save the love of her life. "If you say so, babe." She was smiling ear to ear and she hit the call button to make sure a nurse would be summoned and they could alert the staff that Arizona had woken up.

"You scared me, Arizona. So much. Let's not do that again, alright?" She was gripping Arizona's hand in her right hand tightly while her left hand gently caressed Arizona's cheek.

"Don…t plan on… it. So… Will… you?"

"Will I?"

"D-don't… play coy… I'm in a… lot of… pain."

Callie laughed softly and offered Arizona her own super magic smile. "Yes, Arizona, I will marry you."


End file.
